User talk:Phin68
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Perry Lays an Egg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 00:37, 18 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' About the Wikia Sure, I would like to help on your Wikia. Just tell me what to do and I'll be right with you. —Perryfan 17:39, April 18,2009 (UTC) :Alright! now if we can meet here, I can tell you what I need help with. Phin68 17:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) "Quirky Worky Song" I've notice that you move Quirky Worky Song to Background scats over redirect recently. To avoid this from happening again, it is the name, we were confirmed by a Disney person (we believe one of the creators) that this is the name. I've fixed it. Just to tell you. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. Just wanted to let you know so it didn't happen again. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Trust Me, it won't. Hey, Would you like to join Toon Disney Wiki? I'll show you around. Phin68 20:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Well, I'll see if I can help out once and a while. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Phineaslover1 Ok, I accidently told Phieaslover, but I think it was Ok to tell him/her too. Maybe the User might want to make fan fiction. —Perryfan 01:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, No prob. Phin68 01:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Fake Done. All I could do is redirect it for now. We'll have to wait for an admin to delete it. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ardi's nomination for admin The nomination you left for Ardi is incomplete. You never listed how he meets the criteria or why you think he should be an admin other than "he is a very good editor." Take a look at the little paragraph I wrote about RRabbit42. You can use that paragraph to persuade other users to see your point of view if they are on the fence about a candidate. You need to campaign for them a bit. —Topher 17:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :If you need help writing something, You could as me for help.—Ardi Correspondence Talk 04:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Explanation In case you don't know, I think Topher's (Correspondence is made up of messages sent between him and Dan. I don't think that you put a message there and wait for it to be answered by him. If you want him to ask him, you could ask Topher to ask him. This is only what I think though, just confirm this with Topher.—Ardi 01:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. The correspondence is for Topher/Dan emails. Dan doesn't actually read there. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Wkia Logo Phin68, if you are still how did you get your logo for the Toon Disney wikia. I don't try to say that it is not alright, it is great and I like it, I just want to know so I can start working for the Phineas and Ferb en Espanol logo. Oh and Finally how did you get your background for your wikia.—Perryfan 23:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC)